Still Holding Out For You
by Monkey
Summary: my first hp and song fic. h/h. please r/r


A/n- her thoughts are in italics, song lyrics in bold italics, and plot in regular font.

Still Holding Out

Hermione walked into Harry and her house. Setting down her briefcase, she looked down the hallway, instinctively to look for her husband. And like every other day for the past week, reality hit her. She walked over to the radio, and sank into the couch. Then a slow song filled the room.

**_Never thought I'd be in this place_**

**_It's someone else's life I'm living_**

**_Wish I were living a lie_**

**_ _**

She let out a sob. The song seemed to speak her feeling. She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks, and she accepted them, letting them slide into her parted mouth, tasting their bitterness on her tongue.

**_The hardest part is when the bough breaks_**

**_Falling down and then forgiving_**

**_You didn't kiss me good-bye_**

**_I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say_**

**_And pray I get the chance one day._**

**_ _**

Tears were now pouring down her cheeks. She leaned over, and the fell off her face onto the carpet.

**_I still run, I still swing open the door_**

**_I still think you'll be there like before_**

**_Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around_**

**_Some things a heart won't listen to_**

**_I'm still holding out for you_**

**_ _**

_So true,_ she thought. It had seemed that every since Harry had lost that fateful duel with Voldemort, that her whole world had fallen apart.

**_I can hear you smile in the dark_**

**_I can even feel your breathing_**

**_But daylight chases the ghosts_**

**_I see your coat and I fall apart_**

**_To those hints of you I'm clinging _**

**_Now's when I need them most_**

**__**

As if the song was speaking to her, she spotted Harry's Firebolt hanging on the wall, from when they both decided to retire their magical careers to save their marriage. The memory brought her the first feeling of happiness that she had felt in days.

**_I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead_**

**_At least that's what you would have said_**

**_ _**

Feeling a new wave of tears overcome her, she absent-mindedly reached for her car keys, and wiped her eyes, allowing herself to follow her gut feeling, and visit Harry's grave. She left the radio on and as she went in the garage, and started the car, she heard the song continue.

**_Oh, whoa_**

**_I still run, I still swing open the door_**

**_I still think you'll be there like before_**

**_Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around_**

**_Some things a heart won't listen to_**

**_I'm still holding out for you_**

**_ _**

It was a short drive, and as soon as she pulled up to the graveyard, she flung herself out of the car, and arrived at Harry's grave. The bridge of the song floated to her, and she realized – although she didn't care – that she had left the car running.

**_Faithfully I trace your name while you sleep_**

**_It's the only true comfort I feel_**

**_ _**

She ran her hand across the headstone, feeling the letters underneath her fingertips spell out the words: Harry Potter.

**_Yeah,_**

**_I still run, I still swing open the door_**

**_I still think you'll be there like before_**

**_ _**

Hermione let the tears come freely now, as she knelt there on Harry's grave. Soon enough, the ground had become damp.

**_I still run, I still swing open the door (-or)_**

**_I still think you'll be there like before _**

**_Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around_**

**_Some things a heart won't listen to_**

**_I'm still holding out (out)_**

**_For you_**

**_ _**

She pulled herself up, and wiped her eyes, then turned and started to walk back to her car. Four feet away, she turned around and looked at the only thing that remained of her husband, then set back off to her car.

**_(Holding out)_**

**_Holding out_**

**_For you_**

**_ _**

She sat in the driver's seat and as the song finished, she dried her eyes once more. The next song was quite up beat, so she turned off the radio, and drove home to her empty house in silence.

A/n- yeah I know, it's kinda depressing, but I heard this song on the radio and told myself that I had to do it. Please no flames about how stupid country is or any of that stuff, but criticism is ok, just please don't diss the singers, it's not their fault they were used in a sappy romance fic and that you don't like them

Disclaimer- I definitely do not own Harry Potter, the wonderful J.K. Rowling does. And I don't own the song SHeDAISY and the songwriters: Kristyn Osborn and Richard Marx do. 

**_ _**


End file.
